


Burya

by Livruka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on crazy brainworms, Deities, Earth!Claude, I had an idea and it never left my head, It's driving Dimitri kinda nuts, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neither can touch the other in their respective territories without being banished from there, Romance, Tempest!Dimitri, They're in love but bound by their task, Yeah what else is new I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livruka/pseuds/Livruka
Summary: There was never a guarantee, never a sense of certainty, until it happened.Only when a set of footprints dug into the soil beneath the frame was he sure he'd be released from the frost in his veins today. His breath left him in a rush of icy flakes that clung to his lips."Khalid."It took a moment for the figure to materialize. Bare feet first, firmly rooted against the ground, then his legs, hips, and, finally, upper body and head. He'd cut his hair, Dimitri noticed. Before he had fully emerged did the man already bend to touch the soil, palms pressed into the earth as he looked up."Didn't I tell you not to freeze the crops?" His tone was scolding, but the wrinkles around his eyes betrayed a smile. "Dimitri."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Burya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the recent addition of CYL Claude and Dimitri in FE Heroes, I've spent some time building these faves and ended up discovering a quote of Claude's where he calls Dimitri a Tempest King. Had ridiculous brainworms from there on out, allowed them to grow and ended up with a completely self-indulgent AU.
> 
> Thoughts on the general idea in [this thread](https://twitter.com/fellstar2/status/1298919765688418305?s=20) \- small drabble right here for your pleasure. Please don't mind me not explaining anything in this thing, you're welcome to ask about specifics and I'll gladly talk about lore though!

They called him burya for a reason. A storm he was, without a doubt, and in his own right. His wayward temper hit the fields with a downpour. The first slow exhale fell from his lips like a gust of winter air, harsh, chilly. It crashed against a front of warm air from the South, climbing higher before both started their fall. Together, as usual. Their clash painted the clouds dark with the premonition of what was to come. The first crack of thunder shook the hills. Scoffing, he watched the farmers bound back to their barns, and swept a few off their feet for good measure. A herd of sheep tumbled all over each other as their short legs slipped on the damp grass.

Chaos was on the rise all across the hills when he left, puffs of cold air enveloping his tall figure. His breath travelled ahead, claiming the crops in the valley on its way. The ripe fruit littered the ground when he arrived.

Frost had settled over the fields, a heavy fog the deathly blanket in its wake, but he hadn't seen enough destruction for the day. His heart was pounding in his chest, powerful despite its cold. Ironic.   
He clenched one hand into a fist to calm the itch to touch the frozen soil. The longing was nothing new, yet painful as ever. He knew by now that giving into it would banish him from the countryside for days on end, his presence demanded elsewhere. Like the sailors needed him nowadays.

It was a momentary feeling that alerted him to the success of his travels. A low hum in the earth, vibration deep within its core. Warmth spreading from the soil and into the air until the fog dissipated. 

The pounding within his ribcage grew stronger, louder, until it drowned out the wind. One of the withered vines started sprouting new leaves, bright against the cold ground. Rapid growth made it extend until it reached his height, then bent sideways. Within seconds, it shaped a rectangular frame, spreading tendrils to all sides until it sat tall and strong in the middle of the field. 

His eyes focused on its center. He'd seen it before, had waited for it to happen today, but felt the relief regardless. There was never a guarantee, never a sense of certainty, until it happened.  
Only when a set of footprints dug into the soil beneath the frame was he sure he'd be released from the frost in his veins today. His breath left him in a rush of icy flakes that clung to his lips.

"Khalid."

It took a moment for the figure to materialize. Bare feet first, firmly rooted against the ground, then his legs, hips, and, finally, upper body and head. He'd cut his hair, Dimitri noticed. Before he had fully emerged did the man already bend to touch the soil, palms pressed into the earth as he looked up. 

"Didn't I tell you not to freeze the crops?" His tone was scolding, but the wrinkles around his eyes betrayed a smile. "Dimitri."

The hum from deep beneath their feet was rising now, heat radiating from Khalid's body. Dimitri felt the tension drain from his limbs, the cold receding with it, as their eyes met. All the irritation he felt day by day seemed to bleed from his very being, pointless for once. He dared take one step further before Khalid lifted a cautious hand.

"Don't," He warned, but his fingers were wavering. "Don't end this yet."

For a furious moment the rage was back, white-hot and burning this time, but Dimitri kept his eyes locked on Khalid's hand, steady and strong. The comfort of his presence rooted Dimitri in place, bound him to this space and time where they could both exist, together, even if only for a few hours.

_I've missed you_ , He wanted to say, but didn't. _Don't go._

It wasn't that easy, he knew.

Khalid's feet finally left their prints to circle around him. From the corner of his eyes, Dimitri watched fresh vines sprout from the tracks.

"Can I take you to the shore?" It was a request, no more, and the frost on his lips created a puff of white when he spoke. Khalid's green gaze was watching, eyes locked on his mouth. For a moment it looked like it was him this time who wanted to speak but didn't quite dare, then he finally nodded. 

"Please," He replied, and Dimitri felt a rush of warmth pool deep within his stomach. One last glance at the figure before him, then Dimitri curled into himself and released the air from his lungs, leaving the mortal body behind. It swept up Khalid's hair in a rush, making him laugh when it tickled his face and got stuck in his beard. Sliding underneath his feet was easy, the weight of a man not one Dimitri felt, and he carried him up the slope on a single breath. Khalid's soles brushed the grass once, and he squirmed at the sudden contact, his laughter bright and warm and wonderful after months of starvation. Dimitri almost dropped him in an attempt to voice his thoughts, causing Khalid to snort in another burst of delight.

The horizon came into sight behind a wall of clouds, a fine line of nickel silver above the rippling water. Dimitri smelled the heavy scent of salt on the wind long before they approached, foreign but familiar all the same. He dropped Khalid off on the rocky coastline nearby. Two steady breaths carried him along the beach before he was convinced there were no prying eyes in the vicinity and dropped to the ground on a mild breeze. His hands manifested against the chalky stone before he inhaled to lift himself upright. Khalid was watching him again, mirth clear and unveiled in his gaze, and he didn't hesitate to close the distance between them this time. Their bodies slid together in the first embrace in months - or had it been years already? -, arms circling and squeezing and holding each other in an attempt to make up for the time spent alone. The wind blowing in from the sea swayed them both, its grasp gentle, and Dimitri felt no need to fight back. 

Khalid's mouth found his, lips impossibly soft against Dimitri's chapped ones, and he sealed them with a kiss that tasted like salt and sea and sunlight. A sigh slipped from Dimitri's core, his blood warm and sweet and all too loud inside his ears. With one hand, he cupped Khalid's cheek, feeling the stubble in his palm before placing a kiss of his own on his forehead.

"It's been too long," He finally admitted, memories of his longing still strong at the front of his mind. Khalid nodded silently, bowing his head to rest his face in the crook of Dimitri's neck.

"It's always too long." His breath ghosted over Dimitri's throat, finally a direct touch to his skin, and made him erupt in goose bumps.

He was right.  
Their meetings were rare and far-inbetween, their tasks too different to allow them near each other all that often. Yet, Dimitri wasn't willing to spend what time they had in anger at the conditions of their existence.

His thumb slid under Khalid's chin and lifted it high enough for their eyes to meet, green on blue. With a smirk, Khalid dove back at him for another kiss, stealing the breath from his mouth and exhaling it in a frosty cloud. Dimitri watched him in awe, thumb pressing against where his lower lip turned blue from the cold.

"You never minded the cold," He said. A simple statement. There were no questions between them. Hadn't been in a long time.

Khalid smiled up at him and lifted a bare foot to brush it along Dimitri's ankle. Sand tickled his skin.

"It's your cold," Khalid replied, and it's as easy as that.

His cold. His storms. Khalid wanted them all, and shared them to this day. Whenever they're allowed to. Wherever they could.


End file.
